


All Mine

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/579.html#comments">anonymeme</a>, <a href="http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/579.html?thread=39491">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Kame seethes silently as he watches Junno flash yet another smile entirely unlike his usual one at one of the make-up girls. The smile comes with a free sparkle of the eyes, a small quirk in the corner of the lip promising things that made Kame's blood boil.

At the next flirtatious wink, the girl giggled, and Kame snapped. Stalking across the room, he yanked Junno from his chair and dragged him down the hall with his wrist in a vice-like grip, twisting and turning through the corridors until they were undeniably lost but as far away from civilisation as Kame could manage before he could wait no longer.

Slamming Junno up against the nearest wall with two hands fisted in the other man's shirt, he glared furiously, spitting his words into Junno's face.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're playing at?! What the hell was that all about?!"

Junno just smiles brightly, all full lips and white teeth, and it only makes Kame more determined to wipe that smile from his face.

Kame's lips to the job for him as he crushes their mouths together, nicking Junno with his teeth, but the other man doesn't seem to care as he returns the kiss just as eagerly, his hands gripping onto Kame's waist as best he can from his position on the tips of his toes. Kame growls into his mouth, tearing his own away to bite and suck a trail down Junno's neck, and the taller man tips his head back to allow him as much space to roam as possible, uncaring of any marks Kame might make on his skin.

Once he met the fabric of Junno's shirt, Kame let go of him, following Junno's neck down the few inches it dropped as he flattened his feet to the floor, and pushed the shirt up, leaving Junno to pull it over his head as Kame went back to work on him, nibbling down his chest and stomach again. When he reached the fleshy part between Junno's stomach and hip, Kame dug his teeth in that little bit harder, pulling the flesh in between his lips and _sucked_ , pulling the blood up to the surface then laving over the sore flesh between his teeth every now and then before sucking some more, harder and harder until Junno was pressing up against him, hands on his shoulders flexing with the need to do _something_ but not daring to actually make anything happen.

Finally satisfied, Kame pulled back to admire the purple-ish bruise he had left, and glanced up at Junno's face, already flushed a soft pink. Standing, Kame got right up in Junno's face again, his voice low and soft, still laced with anger.

"You're mine, Junnosuke. Alright?"

If Junno knew what was good for him, he would have agreed there and then, no questions asked, and they could get back to work, then go home later and have nice, slow, gentle sex full of kisses and fingers and sweet nothings. However, Junno also knew what he _wanted_ , which is what drove him to reply, with a smirk;

"We'll see.. I'm not sure you've proven your point very well yet, I mean, that girl is _really_ hot, did you see those legs? I bet they'd feel like heaven wrapp-"

He never finished that sentence, but he had never planned to, as Kame's fingers found his shoulders and rammed him back against the wall again, shaking the breath from his lungs.

"You're _mine_ , and I'll fucking show you, you ungrateful little-" This time, Kame cut himself off, sinking his teeth into Junno's neck while his hands went to work on the rest of Junno's clothes, then his own jeans, until all that was left of Junno's designer jeans and boxer shorts was a crumpled pile of fabric, and he could wrap his hand around himself with a sigh, already painfully hard from their encounter.

"You want me to show you?" He growled, not waiting for an answer before he was pushing and pulling Junno around until his cheek was pressed against the coolness of the wall, the long expanse of his back stretching down to where Kame's fingers teased around his opening.

"I'll fucking show you, Junnosuke." Kame raised a hand to his mouth to slide two fingers inside, coating them with thoroughly with saliva - however angry he was, he wasn't going to purposefully hurt Junno.. not _much_ , anyway. The first finger slid easily inside, and Kame could feel the way Junno's body tensed with the effort not to push back against it.

He smirked to himself and pushed the second in alongside the first, feeling the way Junno's muscles clamped down around him now, protesting the intrusion, working to try and force him out. But Kame was persistant, scissoring and working the digits until Junno's body stopped fighting him, the other man nearly shaking with need, hips jumping every now and then as he couldn't stop himself wanting Kame deeper inside.

Experience had taught Kame all he needed to know about Junno's body, and as soon as he heard the other man's soft whine, he pulled his fingers out to the last knuckle and shoved them back inside, the tips aiming - and finding - that spot that turned Junno's knees to jelly and ripped a desperate cry from his throat.

"Shut up," Kame hissed, but he was secretly rather pleased with himself, "Do you _want_ someone to find us?"

If the way Junno tightened around his fingers was any hint, the thought only turned him on even more, and Kame wasted no time in spitting on his free hand to coat himself and replacing his fingers with his cock, fingers digging into Junno's hips with the effort it took to push inside. Two measly fingers wasn't nearly enough to open the other man up sufficiently, but Kame knew Junno could take it, wanted him to feel it long after they had finished so that none of those girls would even cross his mind.

Junno's head was turned to the side, forearm shoved into his mouth to muffle his whimpers as Kame forced him open too quickly, the delicious burn going straight to his cock and making it throb.

Once he was buried balls-deep, Kame took a moment to catch his breath, the suffocating tightness and heat threatening to push him over the edge far too soon to make a lasting impression on Junno. Only when Junno writhed between Kame's body and the wall, hips rolling just like Kame's eyes were trying to, did he pull back, pausing for a moment to gather his concentration before thrusting forwards, filling Junno completely in one smooth motion.

The older man's arm couldn't hope to stop the cry that echoed down the corridor, but right now, with Junno so hot and perfect around him, Kame could care less about being discovered. Besides, anyone with enough sense would hear what was going on and keep their distance. That must be the only way Jin had never been discovered with any of his many partners, because he certainly wasn't one for keeping quiet, no matter where they were.

A messy thrust from Junno was enough to drive all thoughts of Jin far from Kame's mind, and soon Junno had relaxed enough to let Kame pound into him as fast as he desired, nails marring the other man's smooth, pale hipbones with small crescent-shaped marks.

Every thrust now was shoving him further into the wall and pulling soft noises from Junno's throat, delighting Kame further and making him work even harder, determined to prove that Junno needed him and only him.

He could hear Junno gasping against the plaster, could see the way the ends of his hair, slick with sweat, were sticking to the back of his neck, entire body flushed with his arousal, and felt that familiar tingle beginning to spread. Gritting his teeth, Kame barely registered Junno's gasp of 'harder' before he was doing just that, ramming Junno into the wall with every thrust.

Junno groaned as his length was finally given some attention, alternating between grinding forwards into the wall and back into Kame, not even trying to keep it down anymore, too lost in pleasure to do anything but enjoy it, his entire body arching and aching with need in places he didn't know it was even possible to feel.

Kame's voice in his ear was like molten lust, sliding down his spine and curling his toes as he murmured filthy things about Junno being such a whore, such a beautiful whore, so needy and desperate for every inch of his cock.

"You see, Taguchi? See how badly you need me? You belong to _me_ , only I can make you come like this. Only me, don't you dare forget it." Then he nipped at Junno's ear and Junno was coming, painting the wall with his orgasm. Kame made a sound somewhere between a hum and a growl and not three thrusts later he was following, hips stuttering as his nails dug deeper and his swallowed down his grunt of release.

When he could stand properly, Kame withdrew, taking a sadistic sort of pleasure in the way his come trickled down Junno's thigh. His nails came away with red tips, new red half-moons standing out amongst the mass of tiny white scars on Junno's hips, and if he didn't know better, Kame would think Junno _enjoyed_ this.


End file.
